1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to water treatment, including separation and clarification using peracetate oxidant solutions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known that a combination of reactive oxygen species can be beneficial to water treatment, cleaning, decontamination and remediation applications as they will combat a variety of substrate types which may be present and react with a variety of oxidation byproducts during their breakdown.
Several common issues arise with the use of conventional reactive oxidant species formulations including, for example, limited shelf life, low mobility of oxidants and/or catalysts; highly acidic or alkaline oxidants which cause significant changes in the natural soil or groundwater pH; limited options for oxidant types available from a single product or system; and logistic, cost, regulatory (e.g., permitting requirements), or safety issues associated with bringing large quantities of strong oxidizers and hazardous chemicals on site. Additionally, the use of conventional iron-based hydrogen peroxide Fenton catalysts and sodium persulfate activators, such as iron (II) sulfate, require an acidic pH of less than 4 to be active, but as the pH increases toward neutral pH, the precipitation of iron oxides and oxyhydroxides occurs.
Precipitated iron can cause pore plugging in soils, fouling and staining of equipment and can promote population blooms of iron bacteria which cause biofouling of soils, and accelerated microbial corrosion of steel well casings, pipes and equipment.
It is desirable to find an efficient and cost effective method of effectively separating contaminants from impaired water.